$\dfrac{6}{2} - \dfrac{5}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{18}{6}} - {\dfrac{5}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{18} - {5}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{6}$